There has been a technique in which characteristic X-rays generated when a sample is irradiated with electron beams by an electron microscope are detected, and thereby elemental analysis of the sample is performed. As an elemental analyzing technique, for example, energy dispersive X-ray spectrometry (EDS) has been widely known. In the EDS, a method of detecting X-rays by using a detection device made of semiconductor crystals such as silicon or germanium has been widely used.
In recent years, instead of a semiconductor detection device, a microcalorimeter (referred to as a TES type EDS) that has a higher energy-resolution than the semiconductor detection device and uses a transition edge sensor (TES) as the detection device has been used. In TES, a rapid change in resistance value occurs in proportion to incident energy generated when X-rays are incident, the change in resistance value is read as a current change of a circuit, and thereby the X-rays are detected. As a method of detecting the current change, there is known a method of using a superconducting quantum interference device (SQUID) installed in a cryogenic environment (for example, see PTL 1).
Also, in superconducting X-ray analyzer, in order to more efficiently detect X-rays without drawing out a cryogenic detector from a cooling machine main body, a technology of disposing an X-ray lens between a sample and a detection device is known (for example, see PTL 2).